


All Nighter

by galaxytraveler1878



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, mention of adam and shiros previous relationship, slight angst with happy ending because i am a sucker for those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytraveler1878/pseuds/galaxytraveler1878
Summary: another all nighter for lance and pidge after a battle.takes place after season 6. mentons of season 7 spoilers.





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> life keeps on getting in the way of my plans. I finally finished this after I started it mid-june. I know, I know. I wasn't sure how I was going to end it then, but with some info from sdcc, I finally got out of my block with this story. I had five different endings for this, but none of then satisfied me until this one where I finally got to sit down and plow through the last half of it. time to water your plance, yall.

“Pidge?” Lance asked, lying on the ground of a Garrison tech lab, bottle in hand. After a long battle against some of Sendak’s generals who were trying to attack Earth, Pidge was trying to add changes to Earth’s defenses and weapons.  
“Yes, Lance?” she replied, not looking away from her computer.  
“What are you most afraid of?”  
She pondered for a few moments. She looked away from her computer, gazing down on him as he lay on the not-so-comfy floor. “Why do you ask?”  
“Well,” he started. “I was thinking. As good friends as we are, have we ever had a good talk about deep stuff? Also, I am trying to keep you company. You work, work, and work, but it must be boring! All that math and sciencey voodoo.” His voice trailed off.  
“First of all, sciencey voodoo?” she gave him a look. “And no, we haven’t ever talked about deep stuff because we never had to. Our relationship is light hearted and fun. How could you ever be serious?”  
Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Are you admitting I’m funny? Because I think that I accomplished the impossible.” He took another swig.  
Pidge groaned. “Don’t make me take it back.”  
“No take backs!”  
Sighing, she returned to her computer. After a few minutes, Lance spoke up again.  
“You never answered my question.”  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you’re drunk and I don’t want to.”  
“How about I go first.” Lance sat up and crossed his legs in criss-cross applesauce. He was silent for a moment.  
“Well?” Pidge turned to him. He had been waiting to look at her right in the eyes. He took a deep breath.  
“Not being enough.”  
They were silent. Pidge closed the top of her laptop. She looked down at him; He looked like he was telling the truth. He was definitely under the influence, but not so much that he could think straight. Or at least, close to straight.   
“Why in the all universes would you think you’re not enough?”  
Lance sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I feel like everyone has a thing and is great at being a paladin and knows their talents. Like for example, you and Hunk are great at dealing with technical problems. Hunk cooks and is almost always is the voice of reason. Shiro was our leader and role model. Keith is now a great leader and amazing in combat. Allura is a freaking alchemist! Hell, you create viruses and hack into Galran systems like you could do it with your eyes closed!” He closed his eyes. “What do I have to offer?”  
“Lemme see. You are an amazing shot. You unlocked an Altean sword from your bayard, which you are now wielding with skill. You are always someone can go to if they need to laugh. You’re a goofball.”  
“Yeah, you’ve made that quite clear before, Pidge.” He was about to take another swig when Pidge grabbed the bottle and put it behind her.  
“Lance…, look at me,” she said soothingly.  
He looked at her with his drunken eyes, struggling to focus on her.  
“Being a goofball is a compliment, dummy. Do you know how dark and twisted we would be if you didn’t cheer us on, encouraging us to keep fighting?”  
“I’m guessing boring with all the work you have to do.”  
As soon as he said it Pidge’s computer dinged. She checked it, tossing the bottle of alien alcohol in the nearest bin. She settled back into her spot, once again adding updates and data references into the system.   
Lance huffed and lay back down on the floor again.   
“So you weren’t trying to be rude when you told me I was the goofball?”  
“Eh,” she said. “Maybe a little. But Lance, that was a while ago. How much have we grown since then? Keith found his mom, Shiro turned out to be a clone, Hunk learned Galra culture, and Allura started learning more about her alchemy and went to Oriande. Coran even got muscles, which is so weird saying out loud.  
“Anyway my point is, we have matured. We aren’t teenagers who didn’t know why we were in a blue mechanical lion, flying headfirst into a wormhole. And as much as we try to single out our flaws, we have to think about how far we’ve come.”  
He laughed. “We have come far, haven’t we?”  
“We still have ways to go, sharpshooter.”  
“Hey! That’s the first time you’ve said my nickname!”  
“Whatever, goofball.”  
“That’s a compliment!”  
“Shut up.”  
“You took my Altean bourbon. You owe me.”  
“You’re underage anyway.”  
He paused. “What is the age for Alteans to drink?”  
“I don’t know. You can ask Allura now, if you want.”  
“Nah, I want to say here.”  
Mindless conversation went on for a while. They talked about their favorite alien races they have met, all the tech they had encountered, and of their old Galran paladude. It ate up time and gave Pidge something else to do besides code.  
She liked the company. She and Lance had always been close, but there was always a wall. Maybe it was because she had tricked him into thinking she was a boy, or that Lance would flirt with every single girl he encountered.   
“Why didn’t you ever flirt with me?” Pidge had cut him off on a rant about how Kaltenecker wouldn’t leave his lion without doing some business in it first.   
“What?”  
“You have flirted with every female species you have encountered, though now you have kind of stopped. But why didn’t you ever flirt with me? I’m a girl.” She kept her eyes on the computer.   
“Well,” Lance paused. He scratched the back of his head, “I guess because you were always out of my league. I mean how could I flirt with someone who was as incredibly smart and great as you?”  
Pidge let out a light laugh. “You’ve flirted with an alien princess, but I was out of your league? Lance, you have to hear yourself.”  
He shot up. “What do you mean? You’re amazing, Pidge! I knew if I ever flirted with you, you would just shut me down.”  
“But other girls have shut you down.”  
“But it’s different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Because it was you!”  
Pidge stopped typing. “You have had too much to drink, Lance. Go to bed.”  
“Pidge, what the hell?! Do you not believe me?”  
She finally looked at him. His face was full of hurt and question. He was obviously drunk, by the flush in his cheeks.  
“No I don’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you couldn’t like me like that.”  
“Why-“  
She slammed her laptop shut. She grabbed her things and stood up out of her chair. “I’m done. Go to bed. I won’t say anything about the drinking. But they won’t believe me if you wake up with a hangover tomorrow.”   
“Pidge, what-“  
She quickly left him in the dark lab, hurrying to her room before he could catch up to her. She unlocked her door and rushed inside; closing it shut quickly, but quietly, and locked it. It was her old Garrison dorm. It was summer, so they were all empty. She was given the option to go back home, but with all the work she had to do, she decided to stay at the dorms. Same for everybody but Keith, who went back to his shack with Krolia.   
It was small, but it served its purpose. A twin bed, a desk, and a wardrobe, but she made it her own. There were wires everywhere, full of alien tech mixed with earths. Her two junkies floated aimlessly around the two trash Lance and Hunk. She had blueprints taped to her walls, including a sunset and newly taken pictures of her family with the addition of her new extended one.   
She set her laptop on her desk and collapsed in her bed. She thought she would go right to sleep, given how tired she was, but she didn’t. She couldn’t help but think of what Lance said.   
Out of his league? Her? Pidge always had a little crush on Lance ever since they went to the space mall. She didn’t know why. He was insufferable. He was always head over heels with Allura, or any other female alien for that fact. But she felt a glimmer of hope. She, of course, squished it deep in her stomach. He could never like her like that. They were great friends. It was just a stupid crush that she will eventually get over. She just needed to wait. But it had been months since the first time she visited the space mall and she still felt flustered around him.   
Ugh, she thought, just forget it. You are not going to be his rebound. Not that Lance would ever use someone as a rebound, but still. It’s hopeless.  
But the little glimmer was still there, pushing her. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for sleep to come. And this time, thankfully, it did.

 

The next morning, the whole team, including Keith, met in the cafeteria for breakfast with some Garrison employees to discuss the new castle’s progress. It was slower than they had anticipated, but a lot quicker with the new Garrison improvements thanks to Sam Holt.   
Everybody seemed tired after the fighting that had happened the day before. Pidge was probably less tired than everyone else, surprisingly, but only because she was used to fewer hours of sleep due to her projects.   
Shiro looked okay, his newly white hair a little messy because had just woken up. No one judged him though. He had been through a lot with the past events. Allura looked punctual as usual, in her everyday Altean suit with her hair pulled back into a pretty braid, thanks to the mice. Her eyes, though, had dark circles underneath them from all the extra work she had been putting into making the new castle. Hunk seemed to be the most awake, eating his gourmet breakfast he put together in the Garrison kitchens. He was talking to some of the professors about the alien planets they had visited. Coran was chatting with Iverson, which was a special sight. The two had originally clashed, but they started hitting it off when the first attack on earth from the Galra happened.   
Lastly, Lance looked like a wreck. He was still wearing his pajamas, had a pimple on his forehead, and definitely suffering from a hangover. He glanced at her and smiled softly, though, looked away as soon as they made eye contact.  
Shiro cleared his throat. He had everyone’s full attention, as he always did. “Shall we start?”  
The next hour and a half was discussing updates on the new castle, current defensive strength, and figuring out negotiations with certain Galra who didn’t want to fight with Sendak. Pidge’s mind was wandering most of the time, and often had to ask someone to repeat themselves if they asked her something. Iverson was giving her death glares, though, she didn’t know if it was because he was still mad about her sneaking into the Garrison and now having to listen to her, or his normal face.   
Finally, Shiro closed the meeting with a small speech about how grateful he was for the Garrison, which Pidge thought he was kissing their asses a little too much, in her opinion, and about how they were going to end the reign of terror that was upon their planet.   
They all stood up and were about to go to their daily tasks when she saw Iverson pull Shiro to the side. Pidge walked up to them, not trusting Shiro with Iverson by himself, even though he was a grown man and she was fifteen.   
“Everything okay?” she asked, directed toward Shiro. He looked down and smiled at her. His smile seemed stressed, as it usually was nowadays, but she didn’t take hurt to it.   
“Oh, Iverson was just informing me that I have a visitor.”  
“What visitor?” Lance had come up behind her, resting his elbow on her shoulder as he usually did.   
“Is it who I think it is?” Pidge asked, still not wanting to acknowledge Iverson and his annoyed face.   
Shiro looked down at his feet. “Yes. I need to talk to him. Though we aren’t together anymore, he deserves to know the truth. So if you will please excuse me.” He walked out of the cafeteria.   
“I must get going as well,” Iverson said. “And Katie,” he locked eyes with her, making her very uncomfortable, though she wouldn’t show it. “I know why you did what you did. If we weren’t in this situation we are in, I would have had you severely punished.”  
“But you-“  
“Your mother and you should have been told the truth, but the situation was out of my hands. My job was on the line. I have a family to feed. Now, I have had your record cleaned. After this is all over, you will not be punished for your actions before you became a paladin of Voltron. Now if you screw up…”  
She avoided his eyes. “I told you I would never stop to find the truth. But I understand. I won’t screw up. I have two families to protect now.”  
He nodded. “Then we understand each other. And Lance,” he looked up and down at Lance. “You have become an excellent pilot. More controlled, more mature. But never lose that drive and rush you feel when you’re flying. It just may keep you alive.” He walked away to talk to some of the Garrison leaders.  
Pidge and Lance stood in shock for a moment. Iverson had actually had a conversation with them that didn’t threaten them with dishes or bathroom duty. Now maybe a criminal record, but that didn't count.  
“Oh my God,” Lance said, “Did that just happen?”  
She let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah.”   
He let his arm fall around her shoulders and they started toward the lab.   
“Who was Shiro talking about?” he asked.  
“His old fiancé, Adam. They were together until Shiro went on the mission. Not sure what completely happen, because I never met the guy and never asked Shiro about it.”  
Lance nodded. “And this Adam is here because he probably thought Shiro died on the mission.”  
“I would think. From what Matt told me, they were really in love. But something broke them up right before he left, calling off their engagement.”  
He squeezed her in his arm. “We won’t let something come between us, right?”  
Pidge stopped in her tracks to look at him in the eyes. “What are you playing at, Lance? With the behavior you have been giving me, you’ll start making me think you like me.”  
He looked at her right back. “And who is to say that I don’t like you?”  
“You don’t like me, Lance.”  
“Maybe I do.”  
“You can’t like me.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because I’m not Allura or any of the alien chicks that you flirt with. You said I was out of your league. I’m not pretty. I’m not girly. I don’t have pretty long hair and I laugh like Kaltenecker. I-“  
She was interrupted by the soft pressure of Lance’s lips. His hands cupped her face and she felt like she was on air, where she belonged, but also grounded by an overwhelming adrenaline rush. The kiss ended too quickly, in her opinion, as he withdrew his hands and rested his forehead on hers, which was slight of a challenge, given their height difference.   
“When?” she asked.   
He chuckled softly, grabbing her hands gently and drawing circles on the tops of her hands. “Not too long ago, but I had a wakeup call last night when we were talking. We click, Pidge. The reason why I like you is because you aren’t other girls. You are you. I need you. And maybe what I wanted before is not what I needed.”  
“You were drunk last night.”  
“I may not remember every detail, but I remember enough. There is no question anymore. I like you a lot. The question is whether you like me back.”  
“I think you know.”  
“I need to hear it, Pidge.”  
She let out a small sigh. “I’ve liked you for quite a long time, Lance. More than you know.” She got on her tip toes and pecked him quickly on the lips, before he caught her face again and deepened it. He never pushed, letting her take her time. It was like all he wanted was for her to feel at ease. She didn’t want to rush anything. She wanted to take him all in, a little bit at a time, like she was coding something with a fine-tooth comb. They parted eventually to take a breath.  
“Losing my family.”  
He looked a little confusingly at her.   
“You asked me last night what I was most afraid of: losing my family. But not just Matt and my parents. I consider Team Voltron, and most importantly, you, as my family. And I never, ever, want to lose you.”  
“You won’t.”  
“Where are those two?” said Iverson somewhere down the hall. They looked at each other with wide eyes and ran as fast as they could down the hallways they used to take to class, laughing, and both the happiest they had been for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, I love this ending so much. yes I am actually proud of something I have written. I always feel like my endings are either anti-climatic or just lack structure when I start seeing the finish line, but I love how this turned out. I just loving watering my plance, which has been replenished with the new content from sdcc. 
> 
> in case you didn't know, I have a tumblr under the same username: galaxytraveler1878. I post all the Voltron and some random things on the side. I have been getting new followers from my writing and it really makes me so happy how people love these two fictional characters as much as I do. hopefully I wont go on as much as a haitus as before, because I am still at summer camp, and will be for about two more weeks, so ill try not to. thanks for reading!


End file.
